<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>По месту требования by bangbangbaby, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070682">По месту требования</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby'>bangbangbaby</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020'>WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Письма, все думают что они вместе, исторические неточности</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>«Если мои узнают, что я спас ангела, я попаду в передрягу. А наши не посылают грубых записок» — Кроули, 1793 г.</i>
</p><p>Выдержки из переписки между отделом наблюдения за Землёй и началом Азирафелем, касающиеся многочисленных инцидентов с участием демона Кроули.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Good Omens 2020: внеконкурс</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>По месту требования</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734922">To Whom It May Concern</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinmourning/pseuds/knightinmourning">knightinmourning</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>От: ангел Эвангелос<br/>
Откуда: Рай, отдел наблюдения за Землёй<br/>
30 января 4000 г. до н. э.</p><p>Кому: Азирафель<br/>
Куда: Земля, г. Ниппур, библиотека Ниппура</p><p>Для предъявления по месту требования.</p><p>Отделу наблюдения за Землёй стало известно, что в последние дни Вашего пребывания в Эдеме у Вас могла произойти незадокументированная встреча с демоном. Пожалуйста, доложите об этом инциденте в соответствии с прилагаемыми формами, чтобы он мог быть расследован надлежащим образом.</p><p>С наилучшими пожеланиями.<br/>
Ангел Эвангелос</p><p>P.S. Вашим текущим адресом указано то, что люди называют «библиотекой», однако согласно перечню данный тип помещений не предназначен для жилья. Пожалуйста, обновите эту информацию в ближайшее время и добавьте верный земной адрес, на который нам следует направлять корреспонденцию.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>От: ангел Эвангелос<br/>Откуда: Рай, отдел наблюдения за Землёй<br/>10 июля 100 г. н. э.<p>Кому: Азирафель<br/>
Куда: Земля, г. Александрия, Александрийская библиотека</p><p>Для предъявления по месту требования.</p><p>Помимо предыдущей незадокументированной встречи с демоном в саду Эдема отдел наблюдения за Землёй был проинформирован ещё как минимум о двух Ваших взаимодействиях с тем же демоном. В связи с тем, что данное правонарушение является третьим, мы просим Вас явиться в отдел наблюдения за Землёй (Рай, кабинет №330) для обсуждения и разбора вышеупомянутых инцидентов. Пожалуйста, сообщите нам, когда Вы сможете это сделать.</p><p>С наилучшими пожеланиями.<br/>
Ангел Эвангелос</p><p>P.S. По имеющимся у нас данным, Вы обновили информацию о своём местоположении, указав в качестве домашнего адреса другую библиотеку. Пожалуйста, исправьте его на адрес жилого помещения.</p><p>P.P.S. Азирафель, это не шутки. Нельзя недооценивать демонов. Позволь нам помочь, пока он не искусил тебя. Ты можешь пасть.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>От: ангел Эвангелос<br/>Откуда: Рай, отдел наблюдения за Землёй<br/>16 марта 400 г. н. э.<p>Кому: Азирафель<br/>
Куда: Земля, г. Константинополь, Императорская библиотека</p><p>Начало Азирафель,</p><p>Вследствие семи (7) незарегистрированных взаимодействий с демоном, известным как Кроули, Вас официально вызывают на Небеса. В течение суток Вам надлежит явиться в отдел наблюдения за Землёй (Рай, кабинет №330). В случае невыполнения данного требования мы будем вынуждены доложить об этом в канцелярию Архангела Гавриила.</p><p>С наилучшими пожеланиями.<br/>
Эвангелос</p><p>P.S. Вовсе незачем было указывать в качестве домашнего адреса «Камелот». Что это вообще такое? До сих пор ищу его на глобусе, и Гавриил уже начинает что-то подозревать.</p><p>P.P.S. Если что, тебя мониторит Кафзиил. В его же обязанности входит докладывать о тебе начальству. Я просто веду корреспонденцию.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>От: Азирафель<br/>Откуда: Земля, <i>Камелот</i><br/>4 апреля 400 г. н. э.<p>Кому: Кафзиил<br/>
Куда: Рай, отдел наблюдения за Землёй</p><p>Мой дорогой Кафзиил,</p><p>Искренне заверяю Вас, что мои многократные столкновения с демоном Кроули происходят не по моей инициативе и не представляют никакого интереса для Вашего начальства. Вам следует прекратить докладывать о наших встречах, поскольку его действия не имеют никакого отношения ни ко мне, ни к моим задачам.</p><p>Искренне Ваш<br/>
Азирафель</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>От: Кафзиил<br/>Откуда: Рай, отдел наблюдения за Землёй<br/>16 апреля 400 г. н. э.<p>Кому: Азирафель<br/>
Куда: Земля, г. Константинополь, Императорская библиотека</p><p>Азирафель, </p><p>Я прекращу докладывать о ваших встречах, когда ты прекратишь брататься с врагом.</p><p>С наилучшими пожеланиями.<br/>
Кафзиил</p><p>P.S. Я весь день наблюдал за тобой и точно знаю, что ты не в <i>Камелоте</i>. Понятия не имею, чего ты добиваешься, но это совершенно излишне.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________</p>
</div><b>Рай<br/>6 июня 1601 г. н. э.</b><p>— Эван, думаю, тебе стоит это видеть.</p><p>Ангел Кафзиил, официально уполномоченный вести наблюдение за единственным и неповторимым началом Азирафелем, жестом указал на иллюминатор, предлагая своему другу и коллеге взглянуть на то, что вышеупомянутый начало делает в данный момент.</p><p>— Что там, Кафзиил? Мне нужно разобраться с документами до того, как Азирафель ещё что-нибудь выкинет. Клянусь, заполнять бланки уже само по себе ужасно, но когда тебе приходится придумывать их…</p><p>Встав за спиной Кафзиила, Эвангелос поняла, о чём он говорил.</p><p>Азирафель и демон стояли рядом. Болтали. Смеялись. Весело переглядывались: так смотрят не на врага — на доброго друга.</p><p>— Плохо дело, Кафзиил. Если мы доложим о них, Азирафеля уволят.</p><p>— Это наша работа.</p><p>— Но он же попросил нас.</p><p>Кафзиил со вздохом покачал головой. Последние 3600 лет он наблюдал за тем, как эти двое ходят вокруг да около, и теперь ему действительно было интересно, чем всё закончится. Не то чтобы никто из них прежде не заводил друзей среди демонов, но последний такой случай (Кафзиил даже не знал имени того ангела — лишь краем уха слышал таинственные перешёптывания старших товарищей) закончился падением. Он бы даже решил, что Азирафель уже скатился Вниз, если бы тот не творил одно чудо за другим, распространяя добро и благо.</p><p>Если они сейчас закроют на это глаза, Азирафель сможет действовать так, как считает нужным, и Кафзиил ужасно хотел узнать, к чему это приведёт. Конечно, он может пасть, но с той же вероятностью у него получится создать нечто новое. А кроме того, он выглядел таким… счастливым. Наверху такое нечасто увидишь.</p><p>Так почему бы не позволить Азирафелю попытаться?</p><p>Приняв решение, он повернулся к Эвангелос, и на его лице расцвела проказливая улыбка.</p><p>— Если Гавриил узнает, что мы скрыли от него такое, он нам головы оторвёт.</p><p>Эван ухмыльнулась в ответ.</p><p>— В таком случае будем надеяться, что он не узнает.</p><p>Азирафель и Кроули в иллюминаторе обсуждали то, что отныне станет называться Соглашением, и этот момент предопределил их будущее. Ангел и демон сорвались с привязи.</p><p>
  <i>Навстречу друг другу.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________</p>
</div>От: Эвангелос<br/>Откуда: Рай, отдел наблюдения за Землёй<br/>6 июня 1601 г. н. э.<p>Кому: Азирафель<br/>
Куда: Земля, Англия, г. Грэнтем, Цепная библиотека Фрэнсиса Тригга</p><p>Начало Азирафель,</p><p>С превеликой радостью спешу сообщить Вам, что мы с Кафзиилом решили не докладывать о дальнейших инцидентах между Вами и демоном Кроули, поскольку Вы продолжаете выполнять свои обязанности и, по всей видимости, не подвергаетесь опасности. Мы будем следить за ситуацией в меру наших возможностей и держать Вас в курсе событий.</p><p>Искренне Ваши<br/>
Эвангелос и Кафзиил</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>От: Эвангелос<br/>Откуда: Рай, отдел наблюдения за Землёй<br/>22 октября 1793 г. н. э.<p>Кому: Азирафель<br/>
Куда: Земля, Англия, г. Манчестер, библиотека Четам</p><p>Азирафель,</p><p>Вынуждена Вам напомнить: посмотрев на глобус в главном зале, любой ангел может увидеть, что из всех возможных резиденций Вы выбрали местом своего проживания одну из публичных библиотек <i>Манчестера</i>. Поскольку Наверху известно, что именно <i>Ваш</i> демон отвечает за Манчестер, прошу Вас подумать о том, чтобы снова начать указывать неправильный адрес. Доношу до Вашего сведения, что нам было весьма затруднительно скрыть Ваше местоположение от вышестоящих ангелов.</p><p>Имеем честь быть Вашими покорными слугами.<br/>
К. и Э.</p><p>P.S. Видели твою выходку в парижской тюрьме. Знаешь, ты мог бы просто пригласить его на ужин. Он бы согласился, и тебе даже не пришлось бы рисковать головой или вынуждать его спасать тебя.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>От: Азирафель<br/>Откуда: Земля, г. Лондон, А.З.Фелл и Ко<br/>3 ноября 1793 г. н. э.<p>Кому: Эвангелос<br/>
Куда: Рай, отдел наблюдения за Землёй</p><p>Э. и К.,</p><p>Не вижу причин не поселиться в библиотеке, которую создал для меня мой друг. Публичная библиотека! В Британии! Единственная хорошая вещь во всём этом ужасном городе — и он придумал её для меня. Отказаться от такого подарка было бы ужасно грубо и совсем не по-ангельски.</p><p>Имею честь быть Вашим покорным слугой.<br/>
Азирафель</p><p>P.S. Не суйте нос, куда не просят. Мы и без гильотин постоянно ужинаем вместе.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>От: Эвангелос<br/>Откуда: Рай, отдел наблюдения за Землёй<br/>18 февраля 1880 г. н. э.<p>Кому: Азирафель<br/>
Куда: Земля, г. Лондон, А.З.Фелл и Ко</p><p>Азирафель,</p><p>Поздравляем с открытием магазина! Не знаем, как вы с твоим демоном это сделали, но мы не можем заглянуть за его стены. Гавриил весьма недоволен — собирается постоянно тебя навещать. Если ничего не поменяешь, тебя ждут частые встречи с беспардонными архангелами.</p><p>С уважением,<br/>
Э. и К</p><p>P.S. Танец, который ты разучивал, выглядит очень… любопытно. Тебе правда нравится танцевать? Никогда не видел танцующих ангелов. — К.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>От: Эвангелос<br/>Откуда: Рай, отдел наблюдения за Землёй<br/>19 сентября 1941 г. н. э.<p>Кому: Азирафель<br/>
Куда: Земля, г. Лондон, А.З.Фелл и Ко</p><p>Азирафель,</p><p>Только попробуй сказать, что после всего произошедшего в церкви этот демон ещё не стал твоим. Поздравляем! Много же времени тебе потребовалось. Мы ужасно рады за тебя и продолжим прикрывать вас, покуда ты не забываешь раздавать небольшие благословения и притворяешься, будто тебя всё ещё волнует Великий замысел.</p><p>С наилучшими пожеланиями.<br/>
Э. и К.</p><p>P.S. Ты отлично справился с ямами на дорогах Кардиффа. Не хуже, чем смог бы какой-нибудь находчивый, предавший своих демон. Прямо как тот, с которым ты теперь встречаешься. — К.</p><p>P.P.S. Азирафель, мы серьёзно. Ты ступаешь на тонкий лёд. Если облажаешься, мы ничем не сможем тебе помочь. Будь осторожен. — Э.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________</p>
</div><b>Лондон, А.З.Фелл и Ко<br/>22 сентября 1941 г. н. э.</b><p>— Что это у тебя? — спросил зашедший в магазин A.Z. Fell &amp; Co Кроули, увидев в руках Азирафеля письмо. — Тебе приносят почту?</p><p>Ангел вскинул голову и торопливо сложил листок бумаги, убирая его в конверт. Глаза Азирафеля были широко распахнуты, однако спустя несколько мгновений ему удалось взять себя в руки, и черты его лица разгладились.</p><p>— А, это Сверху. Снова напоминают, что я ни в коем случае не должен общаться с демонами. Ничего страшного, — с улыбкой ответил он, пряча письмо в ящике стола, который был намного больше, чем казался снаружи. Скользнув на дно ящика, это письмо приземлилось на стопку других таких же — вернее, на занятную горку каменных табличек, пергаментных свитков и обрывков старой бумаги. Таблички-свитки-обрывки покрывали записи на шумерском, латыни, греческом, английском, итальянском, немецком и даже французском.</p><p>Голос Азирафеля звучал беспечно, но Кроули это не обмануло:</p><p>— А я-то думал, что мои шутки про выговоры за дружбу со мной — просто шутки. Но серьёзно, ангел, если они заметили…</p><p>— Ещё в Эдеме заметили. И всё это время ничего не предпринимали, так что и сейчас не будут. Кроули, всё в порядке. Мы в порядке. Пойдём, мы же собирались пить чай.</p><p>А потом Азирафель запер магазин и повёл Кроули в любимую пекарню, где они пили чай и ели сконы.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> _____________________</p>
</div>От: Эвангелос<br/>Откуда: Рай, отдел наблюдения за Землёй<br/>30 августа 1985 г. н. э.<p>Кому: Азирафель<br/>
Куда: Земля, г. Лондон, А.З.Фелл и Ко</p><p>Азирафель,</p><p>План с Антихристом просто превосходный. Продолжай в том же духе, и архангелы решат, что твой демон нам пригодится. Шесть лет до Апокалипсиса! Не терпится увидеть, как ты будешь влиять на мальчика — уверены, у тебя припрятана парочка козырей.</p><p>Искренне ваши,<br/>
Э. и К.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________</p>
</div><b>Рай<br/>11 августа 1990 г. н. э.</b><p>— Мне нужно всё, что у вас есть на Азирафеля и его бойфренда, — громко потребовала ворвавшаяся в кабинет Михаил. Её бесцеремонное вторжение обескуражило работавших в отделе ангелов, а уж с каким отвращением она выплюнула слово «бойфренд»…</p><p>Поднявшийся с места Кафзиил перевёл взгляд на коллегу. Он молчал, стиснув зубы и машинально расставив ноги на ширину плеч.</p><p>— То есть, вы с ним в сговоре? С дороги, я сама всё найду, — Михаил попыталась обойти его, но путь ей перегородил второй ангел.</p><p>— Эвангелос, помогай, — приказала Михаил, махнув рукой в сторону бюро с документацией.</p><p>— Не могу, сэр. И я вынуждена вам напомнить, что ваш сговор с архангелом Гавриилом и демоном Вельзевул столь же — если не более — предосудителен, как и отношения Азирафеля и Кроули, — сквозь зубы процедила Эвангелос, стараясь говорить тихо, чтобы её слова не услышал никто, кроме них троих: несколько недель назад она совершенно случайно увидела, как Михаил и Гавриил встретились с Вельзевул всего в паре кварталов от Азирафеля и Кроули.</p><p>Михаил застыла, глядя на них широко распахнутыми глазами, а потом оттолкнула обоих и бросилась к бюро.</p><p>Она была уверена, что за это время у ангелов должно было скопиться немало доказательств предательства Азирафеля, но нашла лишь несколько фотографий. Судя по костюмам, кадры собирались на протяжении нескольких веков, однако всего их было не более десятка.</p><p>Не то, что она рассчитывала найти, но этих снимков всё ещё было достаточно, чтобы покончить с Азирафелем. Он даже не успеет сообразить, что происходит.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________ </p>
</div>От: Эвангелос<br/>Откуда: Рай, отдел наблюдения за Землёй<br/>11 августа 1990 г. н. э.<p>Кому: Азирафель<br/>
Куда: Земля, г. Лондон, А.З.Фелл и Ко</p><p>Азирафель,</p><p>Михаил в ярости. У неё есть доказательства. Хватай своего демона и беги.</p><p>Э.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________</p>
</div><b>Рай<br/>11 августа 1990 г. н. э.</b><p>— Эван? — позвал Кафзиил. — Я не хочу конца света.</p><p>Развоплощение Азирафеля оборвало сигнал, и пусть Наверху уже начали сплетничать о том, что он сбежал на Землю без тела, в иллюминаторе по-прежнему ничего не было видно.</p><p>— Мы должны довериться им, Кафзиил. Шесть тысяч лет мы смотрели, как Азирафель со своим демоном творят чудеса, прежде невиданные ни в Раю, ни в Аду, ни где-либо на Земле. Если кто-то и может остановить Апокалипсис, то это они.</p><p>В тишине отдела по наблюдению за Землёй, опустевшего без готовившихся к войне ангелов, Эвангелос протянула руку к своему другу и обняла его. Годы наблюдения за Азирафелем многому научили их, и они верили, что он найдёт выход.</p><p>Сидя в обнимку, они ждали, когда восстановится связь, и Эвангелос пообещала себе, что после Апокалипсиса первым делом отправит письмо на Землю.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________</p>
</div>От: Земно-небесная межпространственная почта<p>Кому: Эвангелос<br/>
Куда: Рай, отдел наблюдения за Землёй<br/>
11 августа 1990 г. н. э.</p><p>Тема письма: Возврат отправителю.</p><p>Ангел Эвангелос,</p><p>Здание, на адрес которого Вы пытались отправить почту, недавно сгорело, а занимавший его ангел подвергся развоплощению. Ваше письмо было помечено как недоставленное и возвращено отправителю.</p><p>С уважением,<br/>
Орфиил<br/>
Земно-небесная межпространственная почта</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>_____________________</p>
</div><b>А.З.Фелл и Ко<br/></b><br/>13 августа 1990 г. н. э.<p>День, последовавший за первым днём после отменённого Апокалипсиса, Азирафель и Кроули проводили в недавно восстановленном (спасибо Антихристу) магазине А.З.Фелла и Ко. К счастью, сегодня там совсем не было покупателей. Азирафель заварил чай для себя и Кроули, развалившегося на двухместном диване в дальнем углу книжного.</p><p>— Как думаешь, на что сейчас похож Рай? — неожиданно спросил Азирафель. Из них двоих Кроули был там последним, в теле Азирафеля зашёл в адский огонь, чтобы убедить Небеса оставить их в покое. Он, наверное, успел составить себе некоторое представление о том, как всё устроено Наверху в наши дни.</p><p>— Думаю, архангелы поджимают губы и бесятся из-за того, что их Великий замысел провалился, а ты даже не пал. Все остальные небось просто недовольны тем, что собрались на войну, которая так и не началась. В общем, всё как всегда.</p><p>— А я… когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе об ангелах из отдела наблюдения за Землёй, которых ко мне приставили?</p><p>— Ты говорил, что тебя мониторят.</p><p>— Их двое, и они нас не выдали. Они помогали мне… нам. Тысячи лет подряд. Хотел бы я знать, как они поживают. Что-то мне подсказывает, после осечки со святой водой им не поздоровилось.</p><p>В этот момент в магазин зашли двое: молодой, любопытно оглядывающийся парень и девушка. Азирафель уже готовился испытывать на них свои любимые приёмы для отпугивания покупателей, но парень повернулся к нему, и лицо его озарилось улыбкой.</p><p>— Азирафель! Вот и ты! А это, наверное, твой демон.</p><p>— Кафзиил… И Эвангелос.</p><p>Азирафель был почти уверен, что стоящий позади него Кроули от души веселился, пусть тёмные очки и скрывали выражение его глаз. Выйдя из-за его спины, демон шагнул к посетителям и пожал им обоим руки.</p><p>— Кроули. А вы, значит, друзья Азирафеля?</p><p>— Мы наблюдали за вами шесть тысяч лет. И много о чём молчали, — с гордостью ответил Кафзиил.</p><p>— Гм…</p><p>— Как вы оказались на Земле? — подхватил Азирафель, когда Кроули ничего не ответил. — Вам надоело Наверху?</p><p>— На самом деле, Михаил хотела и нас сжечь в адском огне, но Уриил убедила её, что достаточно лишь вышвырнуть нас куда подальше, — ухмыльнулась Эван. — Так что нас отправили на Землю: творить чудеса, изгонять демонов, всё как обычно.</p><p>— И мы, конечно, пообещали держаться от вас подальше. Но так уж вышло, что большая часть системы наблюдения за Землёй выведена из строя, особенно часть, настроенная на Европу. Так что почему бы не заглянуть к вам поздороваться, решили мы. Дать вам знать, что мы рядом, на случай, если вам что-нибудь понадобится.</p><p>— Вы тоже можете просить нас о помощи в любое время, — заверил Азирафель. — Это меньшее, что мы с Кроули можем сделать для вас… — он выразительно посмотрел на демона, и тот захлопнул рот, воздержавшись от комментариев. — Конечно, не считая приглашения на чай. Присоединяйтесь и насладитесь чудесной человеческой традицией болтать за чашкой ароматного чая!</p><p>Вот так на второй день после Апокалипсиса-который-не-случился Азирафель и Кроули узнали, что «их сторона» не так уж и малочисленна.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>